disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Princess
The Pirate Princess is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the beautiful Princess of all pirates who first appears in the episode "The Pirate Princess". Story The legend of the Pirate Princess is a famous story among pirates and the inhabitants of Neverland. Long ago, she sailed the seas with pride and during one of her voyages, an evil sea witch casts a spell on her turning her into gold 24k. Her ship then crashed inside of a hidden grotto and she was never seen again until Izzy learned about the legend. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The princess makes her first appearance in the episode "The Pirate Princess", Izzy informs Jake and Cubby of the legend. The three decide to free her from the witch's spell. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee also hear about the legend and decide to steal the princess' golden ship which is made of 24k gold as well. Jake and his crew travel through crystal tunnels and meadows and finally reach her. Izzy uses her pixie dust to free the princess and all is restored but Captain Hook is still determined to steal the ship. Luckily, Skully made shadows resembling the sea witch, thus scaring off Hook and his crew. She thanks the pirates and deem Izzy a true princess. Later in the episode "The Rainbow Wand", the princess lost her magical rainbow wand which oblivious to her, was recently found by Izzy back at Pirate Island. They journey off to the Pirate Princess' castle to return it but are followed by Captain Hook and his crew. After reaching the castle, they use the princess' pet sea serpent Cecilia to get rid of the captain. The Pirate Princess uses the magic of her wand to create a rainbow which leads Jake and his crew home. She returned in the episode "The Never Rainbow". In this episode, the Princess' rainbow wand has run out of power. Luckily for her, the legendary Never Rainbow has appeared over Pirate Island, Neverland, and the Never Sea. The rainbow leads to the Dazzling Diamond which if taped by the wand and it said the wand will be empowered. However, as the crew set off, Captain Hook learns from his crew that every rainbow leads to treasure, urging the captain to go after it. Once both teams of pirates meet and the diamond, the Pirate Princess manages to recharge her wand but Hook still attempts to steal the treasure. Unfortunately for the villain, the Never Rainbow vanishes along with the diamond leaving the captain treasure-less. Back on Pirate Island, the Pirate Princess lets her friends Izzy and Jake try out the fully charged wand. In the process, Jake accidentally zaps Hook with the rainbow rays comically turning Hook into an all colorful version of his former self, just as he just desired to never see a rainbow again. In "The Queen of Never Land", the Pirate Princess and Winger were summoned by The Queen of Never Land, who was actually Captain Hook in disguise. The princesses were told to present a gift, and the "Queen" will decide who shall be the heir to the throne. However, Jake and the crew exposed Hook's plans, but the captain stole the Pirate Princess' diamonds anyway. While trying to escape the heroes, Hook fell overboard and is nearly devoured by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, losing the diamonds to the Pirate Princess. The Pirate Princess reappears in the episode ''Season of the Sea Witch, when her old foe, the Sea Witch, returns to dominate Neverland, and turning the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once more. The Sea Witch sneaks into the Princess' palace as a black cloud and confronts the Pirate Princess, who reveals to be Izzy in disguise. Just then, Captain Hook arrives disguised as the Pirate Princess in an attempt to steal the princess' diamonds. The Sea Witch falls for Hook's disguise and transforms the captain into a golden statue. The real Pirate Princess finally appears and tries to zap the Sea Witch with her rainbow wand, which will turn the witch into a good witch. Unfortunately, the rainbow blast misses, and the witch strikes back and uses her magic to blast the rainbow wand out of the princess' hands. Jake and his crew distract the witch while the Pirate Princess retreats to the safety of her room. However, the witch fogs the room with black clouds, confusing Jake and the crew. In the mean time, the Witch heads into the Princess' room via her opened window. The witch prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrive with the rainbow wand. Izzy throws it over to the Pirate Princess and the latter finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. The Pirate Princess took part in Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!". The Princess reappears in the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!", the Sea Witch has return once more bent on transforming the princess into gold when Misty's Shadow Wand was activated, turning Misty back into the Sea Witch. The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace, proving far more powerful then their last encounter against the princess thanks to the Shadow Wand, and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon. With the witch temporally foiled, the Pirate Princess revealed to Jake and his crew that she and the witch grew up together in a far away kingdom and the witch always pulled tricks on her. Meanwhile, the Sea Witch allies herself with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to distract Jake and his crew while she took care of the princess. After the climatic showdown, the Sea Witch, now powerless due to the destruction of her Shadow Wand, confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is because she refused to be her friend when they were children, claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were jokes only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Witch for her actions and becomes friends once again, transforming the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. In the episode Jake's Pirate Swap Meet, the princess makes a brief cameo appearance at the Pirate Swap Meet held on Never Land it is unclear if she sold or purchases any thing. The Pirate Princess makes a nonspeaking cameo in the episode Smee-erella attending Red Jessica's pirate convention she could be seen conversing with Pip the Pirate Genie. Later, the duo is seen dancing during the pirate waltz.The Princess is last seen taking part in the pirate ship parade. The Princess reappears in the episode "Trading Treasures", the Pirate Princess and Cecilia were preparing for Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party when Jake and his crew pay her a visit. The young pirate team need a diamond to trade the Octopus for the Golden Glam-Shell. The princess regrets to inform her friends that her diamonds are currently kept in the lands beyond the Never Sea but she still has one but Cecilia was planing on wearing it to Queen Coralie's party. Cecilia trades the diamond for Izzy's seashell necklaces. The Pirate Princess last seen attending Queen Coralie's party. In the episode "Princess Power!", the Pirate Princess again accompanied with Princess Winger name Izzy an honorary princess aiding the young pirates search for the Princess Treasure hidden on Never Land. The Pirate Princess makes a brief nonspeaking cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Scrooge". Abilities The princess possesses magical powers from her mysterious wand. The wand creates rainbows with just a swing but possibly more being that she was relieved to get it before it got into the wrong hands. The wand could have been responsible for the creation of her castle as well. She is a skillful sailor and describes herself as brave, strong, and smart. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Captains Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Transformed characters